Blue Tail
by gemwavgt
Summary: AU / The 7 year old, blue tailed, Traiya-jin princess stomped towards her father's throne room. The Traiya-jin race was one of two. The Traiya-jin and their closely related relatives the Saiya-jin were both ruthless warrior races. B/V
1. Prologue

The 7 year old blue tailed traiyan princess stomped towards her father's throne room. The traiyan race was one of two. The traiyans and their closely related relatives the saiyans were both ruthless warrior races. They were both ruled over by royal families. King Vegeta ruled over the saiyans, and he had two sons. Tarble, the younger of the two being six, was known for being very soft in comparison to other saiyans; he hated to fight and spent his time in the saiyan labs inventing different ways to help the saiyan race progress in technology and scientifical enhancements.  
Vegeta, the elder brother being nine, was named after his father as he was the rightful heir to the throne. His trademark flame like hair was his main feature. He was the complete opposite of Tarble he was a ruthless killer, he trained none stop in hopes of being the legendary which he was prophesised to become. He was strong for a boy of his age, he was stronger than the elites being the third strongest of all the saiyans. His father being the strongest and his father's top elite and trusted companion Bardock being the second strongest.

On the young traiyans face was a deep scowl, she was extremely angry at her father for interrupting her training. She was in the process of her katas when a whimpering guard informed her that her fathered demanded to see her straight away in the throne room. Making her way towards the huge dark blue doors the guards bowed. She merely snickered and entered the throne room. For a seven year old she was extremely independent and ruthless.

Upon entering the throne room four faces turn and watched her. Sitting on her throne was her father. The other three where people she had only heard about but never seen. On the left was a green alien, he was known as Zarbon. He was the right hand lacky of the universes worst tyrant. On the right was a huge pink blob like alien known as Dodroia. He was also a very close lacky to the tyrant.

But she spent little time noticing their presence. Her deep blue eyes went straight to the alien in the centre. He was an ice-jin, a lizard like creature of cold blood. The ice-jins are a warrior race like the traiyans and have control over most of the universe. He was extremely powerful, more powerful that her own father. The small traiyan-jin's face showed no emotion. She learnt from a young age that showing emotion was a weakness so she never showed it. As if ignoring their presence she walked straight passed them and over to her father.

"What is your reason for stopping my training?" Gritted the young traiyan-jin.

"Bulma. This is Frieza and his two top men Dordoria and Zarbon."

Bulma merely grunted and continued. "Look father, I couldn't care less who they are, now what did you think was a good enough reason to disturb my training?".

Her father stood up and walked other to her. He raised his hand and brought it down on her left cheek. "How DARE you disrespect me brat."

Bulma went crashing onto the ground and hissed at her father. Suddenly an evil laugh echoed through the room. Then Frieza spoke.

"You have quite a mouth don't you little one, yes I shall take great pleasure of breaking you" He finished with a grin that could make even the bravest of warriors run with fear. But Bulma stood her ground and showed no sign of fear.

Frieza turned to the King and began explaining. "King Soera I'm sure you are aware of the reason I am here am I correct?" The King merely nodded and Frieza continued.

"You see from what I have seen, it appears this brat of yours is in need of some discipline. I wish to take her back to my ship with me. She shall return when I feel she has been tamed. Do you understand? If you do not agree to let me take her, I shall take her by force and destroy this planet." He ended with another evil smirk.

The king turned to his daughter and shot her a pained look he knew Frieza wouldn't think twice about destroying their planet. She knew it damaged her father's pride having to hand his only heir to the tyrant of the universe.

"I agree to your terms. You may take her." The king looked as though his pride had just been snapped in half.

Bulma watched on in horror. No part of her wanted to go to the lizard's ship and bend to his rules. No she would refuse to let him break her. She knew she had to go for the sake of her people so she did not argue.

Frieza turned and picked Bulma up by her armour. "I will enjoy destroying your pride little one." Bulma spat back in his face.

"Good luck Frieza. One day your rule will be ended by me. That I promise."


	2. Another Traiyan

Chapter 1

Chi Chi

"Ha. You think you can run from me? Bulma the princess of all traiyans?" Bulma's voice echoed terror around the planet Rumbus. The planets surface shook as she powered up. Waiting until the Rumbackian was at least 80 yards away she phased in front of him. Two blows to the chest and he was finished. "Pitiful." Checking her scouting for any remaining life force on the planet and as there were none she made her way back to her pod.

"Great job Bulma. Looks like we got em' all ay!" Chi Chi joyfully elbowed Bulma's shoulder. Chi Chi was also a traiyan-jin. Her dark black hair was neatly arranged into a long pony tail, not a single strand of hair was free. She wore Traiyan-jin armour like Bulma but hers was not identical. Bulma's was deep ivory representing the royal colours of Traiya-jin and Chi Chi's was blue representing Elite. Chi Chi had been under Lord Frieza's influence for a little over five years where as Bulma had been on Frieza's ship for over 7 years.

Flashback

"_Lord Frieza you wished to speak with me?" Bulma held back a gag at having to use his title of Lord knowing full well that he didn't deserve it._

"_Ah Bulma dear, come over here will you" Frieza shot her a crafty smile. With a straight face Bulma made her way over to Frieza. Frieza noticed Bulma's slight limp._

"_Oh Bulma, what have you done to your leg? You seem to be limping." His voice was filled with the smallest amount of concern. Over the last two years Frieza had become rather fond of her big mouth and his ambition to break her only became stronger the more she challenged him. He hated anyone harming her unless it was him. She was his toy and only his. So he was somewhat protective over her._

"_It's nothing Frieza. I just got back from a purge as you know and it appeared a challenge even for me." Bulma answered in a rather bored tone. She would much rather be back in the training room getting stronger so she could complete her promise to Frieza. She looked up at Frieza he had a wine glass in his hand which he was swirling around in his fingers causing the wine to whirl around._

"_Well I think I have found the solution to this little problem of yours. It appears you are struggling to complete such big purges. So meet Chi Chi." He signalled to the left where a small girl with a tail stood. "She is also traiyan. From now on she will accompany you on your purges." Frieza shot Bulma another smirk. This one was medalling and evil. Frieza knew Bulma did not work well in a team or with other people. She was stubborn and would much rather work alone and struggle then work with someone and complete a task with ease._

_Bulma's eyes were on Chi Chi. She studied the girl. She appeared to be afraid of Frieza as her hands were trembling. Bulma pitied the girl. She felt the same in her first few months on Frieza's ship but god knows she'd never show it. _

"_As you wish Frieza." Bulma spoke in a bored tone, she refused to give him the satisfaction of her annoyance. She kept her eyes on Chi Chi. Chi Chi looked at Bulma with fear and a little confusion. _

"_You may be dismissed. Oh and Bulma she shall be sharing a room with you. Yours is big enough for two after all." He grinned as Bulma turned to leave without even bowing. _

'_You will be difficult to crack. That's for sure. Oh well, I never step down from a challenge.'_

Flashback over

After Frieza told Bulma of her new comrade Chi Chi she took her back to her room and they spoke.

Flashback

"_Pri…in…cess… B…u..lm..a" Chi Chi struggled to get her words out. Bulma turned to watch the girl she noticed the fear in her eyes. _

"_Chi Chi you must no show fear here. These creatures feed of it, fear is a weakness and I will not put up with it. Also call me Bulma." Bulma never usually allowed anyone to call her Bulma with the exception of her parents and Frieza since there was nothing she could do about it. But Chi Chi was an exception. Maybe the fact she hadn't seen another traiyan for two years or that it had become odd hearing her title being used. She didn't know._

"_Oo… Oka..y, What.. does Frieza want with me?" Chi Chi calmed down._

"_I have no idea Chi Chi. that's your name right? I've been here for two years. He will send us on purges I'm sure you know what they are since all traiyans are sent on one after birth."_

"_Thanks. Prin- I mean Bulma" Chi Chi smiled at Bulma she saw her as not only her princess but her friend._

"_For what?" Bulma was curious no one had ever thanked her. It was a strange concept for her._

"_Well, you're helping me I guess" Bulma shuddered. It appeared she was. Bulma questioned herself. ~Why do I care so much for this girl. She nothing more than another one of Frieza's men. No. She's different, she reminds me of Iea. My little sister. Yes I can see it. I will protect you Chi Chi~_

**Flashback over**

Bulma still looked at her as her little sister except now she was more like her best friend. Bulma would never admit it. Friends were no more than a weakness. But she liked this weakness. She could never show she cared for Chi Chi even though she did.

"HELLOOO…. TRAIYA TO BULMA…" Chi Chi waved her hands infront of Bulma in attempt to stop her day dreaming.

'What's gotten into her? Usually it's me who's unfocused. Hmm'

Bulma snapped out of it and continued towards their pods. "Get in your pod. We will be back at Frieza's ship in 13 hours." Bulma closed the door to her pod.

**Back at Frieza's ship**

"Lord Frieza. The traiyans completed their purge within six hours, all life has been wiped out. They are on their way back." Zarbon informed Frieza. Zarbon kissed up to Frieza. Whatever Frieza wanted at a click of his fingers Zarbon would comply.

"Zarbon. In three days it's the little monkey princes birthday. What do you say? Should we pay him a visit and give him our gift." Frieza smirk grew bigger at the thought.

'Yes. Two monkey royals working for me. This will be great'

"Lord Frieza I think that is an excellent plan. But will King Vegeta comply you know how he is with his favourite son."

"Of course Zarbon. It's all the same as with the traiyans. I threaten their planet they give me their heirs. It's simple" Frieza spun his chair round and turned to Zarbon.

"When the other monkeys get back set a course for Vegeta-sai. We'll make it just in time for Vegeta's 16th.


	3. Vegeta-sai

Chapter 2

Arrival

The traiyan pods docked Frieza's ship. Bulma was the first to step out; she stretched out her legs and then put her scouter back on. "Chi, looks like Lizard face wants to see us." Chi Chi stepped out her pod and chuckled at Bulma's remark.

"We've only been back thirty seconds and he already wants to see us, looks like he missed you B" Chi Chi responded knowing that whatever Frieza wanted it wouldn't be good; she quickened her pace to catch Bulma who already began walking towards the control room.

**The Control room**

"Dodoria, are the chimps on their way?" Frieza questioned while looking out the window at the black depts of space.

"Yes my Lord"

"Good, you are dismissed." Dodoria made his way over to the exit when the two traiyans burst in. "How's it going bubble gum?" Bulma grinned as Dodoria's face went pinker than usual. "Who'd you think you're calling bubble gum? I could dispose of you in an instant!" Frieza didn't stop them. He found their show rather comical.

"Oh yeah fatso. How about it? Me and you. I can take you on-"Bulma was cut short.

"Calm down both of you. Dodoria leave." "Yes my Lord" as Dodoria pushed past Bulma she whispered "Kiss ass."

"Now Bulma dear, would I be right in saying your purge went as planned?"

"Yes Frieza. All life on Rumbus has been exterminated." Bulma responded flatly.

"Well done in record time as well, you're becoming quite the warrior. If I don't do something soon you may get as strong as me" Frieza chuckled at his own remark.

'No Frieza. Stronger' Bulma inwardly smirked.

"Well I have some news for you. In four hours we will be landing on Vegeta-sai, it is the prince's 16th name day and we are going to give him a gift, you and Chi Chi will accompany me, Zarbon and Dodoria onto the planet's surface."

Bulma kept a straight face. She knew what this gift would be; Frieza wanted Vegeta to work under his command. Things could get interesting around here. Bulma had heard a lot about Vegeta, he had a reputation for being a ruthless killer, killing parents in front of their children, wiping out entire races. By the age of 10 he had completed over 100 purges, although still nowhere near her record. 'I wonder if he's matured.' Bulma had only met Vegeta once when she was 5 and he was 6. To say it was a memorable meeting wouldn't be far from the truth, from the off Bulma and Vegeta seemed to clash.

**Flashback**

"_Vegeta, this is Bulma princess of the traiyans. Bulma this is my son, Vegeta, prince of saiyans." King Vegeta introduced them then dismissed them so he could discuss the treaty with King__Soera._

_Vegeta and Bulma began walking outside in the royal garden. Vegeta couldn't stop himself staring at her oddly coloured hair. Well odd for saiyans, a saiyans hair was either black or brown. Although the saiyans royals often had a hint of dark red in their hair. The traiyans on the other hand were known for having pink, purple, black, brown, blonde, red and the royals often had blue. He'd never seen someone with more odd colouring. Although he found it strange he thought it made her look pretty._

"_Girl, what's with your hair? It's disgusting." Vegeta smirked as Bulma's ki flared. Sure he thought it was nice, but it was something he would never admit._

"_Shut up Vegeta. I'll have you know my hair is known for being beautiful all over traiyan, I bet you can't say the same." She hmphed and spun round so Vegeta was left staring at her back. Vegeta's smirk grew. 'Hmm so she thinks she can stand up to me Vegeta prince of saiyans'_

"_How dare you I am Vegeta prince of all saiyans dirty wench and you would do well to remember that fact it might cost you your life one day." Vegetas smirk grew as he thought he'd won this little feud. _

"_And I'm Bulma princess of traiyans what's your point. You would do well to remember that Veggie." Both of their ki's were flaring. Bulma had never been angrier with someone. How was it this small boy no taller than her could make her so angry? 'He is kind of cute No Bulma he's a jerk.' As Bulma's anger build she sent the first punch knocking Vegeta into the wall. He wiped blood from his lip. " is the first and last time you make me bleed." Vegeta fazed in front of Bulma and sent a kick to her stomach which she blocked. He continued sending her punches and kicks but she blocked them all. Vegeta began getting frustrated. 'She's faster than I expected, how could a creature so small and fragile be this strong?' Vegeta fazed above her and charged his ki. "FINAL-"before he could finish he heard his father's voice._

"_VEGETA… DON'T YOU DARE" The two kings noticed both their heirs' ki's rising and went to investigate. They found Vegeta in the air about to shoot ki at Bulma and Bulma preparing her own attack. "BOTH OF YOU HERE NOW!" Bulma and Vegeta flew over to their fathers. Both were as stubborn as each other and neither would except blame._

_At the same time they pointed at each other and exclaimed. "He/She STARTED IT." _

"_NO YOU DID"_

"_NO WENCH IT WAS YOU!"_

"_JERK"_

"_BITCH"_

"_PRICK"_

"_WEAKLING"_

"_IF I WAS SO WEAK HOW IS IT THAT I MADE YOU BLEED?"_

"_ENOUGH." Both Kings had heard enough. "Brat we are leaving now. Go to the ship now." King Soera sent Bulma away._

_King Vegeta and King Soera annoyed at the fact they couldn't leave their heirs for two minutes without a battle breaking out said their goodbyes and went on their way._

_Vegeta turned to watch Bulma walk away. Her tailed wrapped tightly around her waist as she began to fly. Her small body disappeared out of Vegetas eye line through the gate leading to the ships. 'Wow. Not only is she nearly as strong as me but she isn't afraid to cross me… and she's pretty.' Vegeta spun round and flew towards his private training room to let off steam._

**Flashback over**

Bulma Hmphed. From what she remembered Vegeta was a jerk, mocking her colour, wow won't he be surprised when he sees that the little brats grown up; a devilish grin appeared on her face. "Frieza when will we be landing?" Bulma asked.

"Two hours my darling" Frieza responded. Bulma and Chi Chi nodded and made their way out the door.

**Planet Vegeta-sai**

"Come on Kakarot is that all you've got?" Vegeta teased Kakarot as they spared. Vegeta found him and Kakarot where on par with each other when it comes to strength and speed but Vegeta had more control. Although he'd never admit it. Kakarot was the son of Bardock the captain of the elites, so it was no surprise his son was strong. He was 17, a year older than Vegeta he had an older brother called Raditz who was extremely weak considering the family he came from. Kakarot was Vegetas personal guard although Vegeta argued he did not need one, he grew up with Kakarot and didn't completely hate his company as much as he admitted. Vegeta and Kakarot decided to stop sparing to go get some food.

"Hey V-man what times your birthday ball thing?" Kakarot asked will scratching the back of his head as he walked. Kakarot was brainless; it's almost as if he had nothing in his head. His stomach made up for his lack of brain power.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kakarot DO NOT call me that. I am your prince. And I don't know I don't even wish to go." What Vegeta said was true. He hated balls, it was all just his father's attempt to get him to notice a female saiyan and to take a mate. He didn't have time to take mate and felt no need. He did not want to be stuck with a bickering female for the rest of his life, when the time came for him to produce an heir he would, but not any time soon.

"Ok, hey do you think they have that noodle dish again?" Kakarot shot Vegeta a huge smile. Vegeta turned away and ignored the all too friendly smile Kakarot was portraying.

"Probably. All you think about is food."

They entered the royal hall where all the elites where eating.

"OH LOOK SUSHI." Kakarot darted off towards the food leaving Vegeta standing alone. 'Baka' Vegeta thought. Vegeta was about to follow when he was confronted by Nappa. Nappa was an elite. He is in his late 30's. He was instructed by King Vegeta to keep an eye on Vegeta during purges. Vegeta however did not care for Nappa and found him rather irritating.

"My Prince" Nappa bowed. Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms waiting to find out what Nappa wanted.

"Your father requests your presence in the throne room at once, he says it is urgent" Nappa spun round and left the hall.

'I wonder what my idiot father wants this time, Hmmph probably about tonight no doubt'

Kakarot appeared out of nowhere stuffing endless amounts of food into his mouth "Ey.. Geta..what.. appa. ant?" Kakarot tried to ask what Nappa wanted between mouthfuls.

"Hurry up Kakarot, my father wants us in his throne room at once you can eat on the way. Also don't talk with your mouth full. I can hardly understand what you're saying" Vegeta walked towards the hall exit but not before grabbing six steaks.

**Throne room**

"Sire Prince Vegeta has been informed he is on his way"

"Nappa that is all you are dismissed" The King turned to Tarble his youngest son. King Vegeta was ashamed of Tarble, Table did not show the love of battle that all true saiyans had. Tarble spent his time in the labs, the King found that pitiful. Only third class should work in the labs, but he wanted his son out the way and that was the best way. He only kept his son around due to a promise he made to his mate. His mate died giving birth to Tarble. Just before she passed she made him promise not to blame Tarble and to treat him as he did Vegeta. The Queen was a loving person all saiyans loved her, the King was distraught at her death it turned him cold.

"Tarble. Any more news from Frieza?" Tarble shuddered at the mention of the tyrant's name.

"No Father, the satellite shows he will be here in less than 20 minutes." Tarble didn't take his eyes off the computer system he was sat at.

At that moment Vegeta and Kakarot burst through the doors. Kakarot appeared to be shoving meat into his mouth. He licked his fingers and bowed. Vegeta rolled his eyes at Kakarots behaviour. Vegeta strolled over to his father and brother. Despite Tarble being different Vegeta was protective over him. He would let no harm come to his brother, he claimed the reason for this was that he was a royal and despite him being different he shared the royal blood although he did care for Tarble.

"Father you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Lord Frieza is on his way. It seems he wishes to speak to us both. He will arrive in 20 minutes according to your brothers calculations, be ready."

"What does he want to speak to us about?" Vegeta gritted through his teeth. He hated the tyrant. Over 7 years ago a deal was made with Frieza. Frieza basically controlled the saiyans he would use them on purges he wanted completed. Vegeta hated the idea that the saiyans the strongest race in the universe was being controlled by a lizard.

"Father… It seems I was wrong he's here." Tarble spun round from his chair and gave his brother a worried look.

**Frieza's ship**

"Lord Frieza we have arrived on planet Vegeta." Zarbon stumbled over to Frieza.

"Zarbon fetch Bulma and the other ape."

"As you wish me' lord" Zarbon ran out of the doors to find the two female traiyans.

**Chapter 2 done:D Let me know what you think:3**

**How will Vegeta and Bulma's reunion turn out to be?**

**How will take Vegeta react to Frieza's plan?**

**Tune in next time on… that's way too corny… . **


	4. Welcome To Hell

Chapter 3

Welcome To Hell

Bulma looked out the window as the ship descended onto planet Vegeta-sai. Vegeta's red sky shimmered in the sun's rays, Vegeta had little vegetation and the little it had was unbelievably beautiful. In the far distance Bulma could just about see Vegetas light green sea. Her thoughts drifted to her home planet. Vegeta-sai and Traiya where very similar looking planets the only difference being Traiya's temperature was much cooler than Vegeta-sai's but still hot. She missed her planet a lot. Not seeing her family and her people for seven years had affected Bulma. Traiyans where known for staying in packs and being around their own kind; Aside from Chi Chi that was taken away from Bulma. She continued gazing out the circular window when a comforting hand landed on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful. A lot like Traiya." Chi Chi muttered but still keeping her gaze on the red planet below.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same" Bulma turned around and grabbed her armour she placed it over her spandex and tied her flowing hair into a quick pony tail. Her violet armour had the royal crest just above her heart showing her status and the pride she had for her race. Her armour framed tightly around her waist showing her newly forming teenage curves. She wore long black gloves that stopped just below her elbows. Her black boots reached above her knees. Her light blue tailed rapped securely around her waist and her long black cape swung off her back stopping just above the ships hard floor. She gave herself the once over and signalled Chi Chi towards the door. Chi Chi wore light blue armour that also hugged her curves, and black boots identical to Bulma's. She and Bulma almost wore the same except Chi Chi reframed from wearing the gloves and cape. Bulma opened the door to find Zarbon on the other side about to knock.

"Ah Bulma, Lord Frieza called for you" Bulma brushed past Zarbon with little emotion and continued down the hall to the ships control room. Chi Chi followed. They entered the control room and stood side by side glaring at the tyrant.

"Bulma dear, we are leaving now" Freiza sat in his hover chair with Dodoria and Zarbon either side of him he made his way towards the exit of the ship. Bulma and Chi Chi followed behind keeping at least three metres away from them and the lizard. The ships exit door lowered revealing Vegeta-sai. The planet was more beautiful from ground level. Bulma stepped onto the ground and breathed in a huge breath of fresh air. She loved stepping onto planets, anything to get away from the main ship even if it was just to purge. Any saiyan who acknowledged Frieza's presence bowed. Bulma snickered. 'Unbelievable how can a race like the saiyans bow at an Ice-jins feet do they have no pride at all'. On hearing Bulma's snicker Frieza commented.

"Bulma you should take note. These monkeys know who is supreme." Bulma clenched her fists she hated Frieza saying monkeys. Even though he wasn't talking about her race, she knew it was directed at her. Bulma wouldn't let him win. She would never lose her pride. "Well Frieza seems you've fooled another race into thinking you're powerful. How do you do it?" Bulma grinned as Frieza remained silent. He turned round and approached her until he was mere inches away from her face. Bulma stared into his eyes they were filled with anger. She tensed her body as she knew what was coming; she wasn't a stranger to Frieza's beatings. She had all so often been rushed to the medical bay after Frieza had his fun punishing and trying to break her one bone at a time. She could handle it. It was no big deal. She would always remember her first beating.

**Flashback**

Bulma had been on Frieza's ship for a week or so. She had already begun to lose count of time. The separation from her race had caused Bulma to vigorously throw herself into her training barley stopping to sleep. It was around 9pm the last she checked and she had been training since 6am the previous day and she was exhausted. A abrupt opening of the training room door caused Bulma to stop and face the unexpected visitor.

"Ah my dear, I have hardly seen you since your arrival. Is this where you have been hiding?" It was Frieza and a group of his lackeys.

"Hmph, hiding from what? Your cold blooded ass?" Bulma smirked triumphantly as Frieza's expression quickly went to one of indifference and anger.

"Oh my. You do have quite the attitude don't you monkey? Well I am here to inform you that you will be going on a purge tomorrow morning." Bulma's smirk left her face upon hearing the word purge. Sure she had been on a few purges before; of course she had she was traiyan. But she had no interest in killing. There was absolutely no way she would kill for this bastard.

"Sorry to disappoint you Frieza. But I have better things to do." She began to turn her back and was about to continue training when she felt something hard wrap itself round her neck.

"Well Bulma that is where you are wrong. You live and breathe to serve me now and if I have to use force you can bet to Kami I will." He continued to hold her in the air, slowly choking the life out of her when he heard her mutter something.

"What was that dear?" He smirked.

"Go… to…. Hell." Bulma smirked as the smirk fell from his features and was replaced with pure anger. Without responding Vegeta threw Bulma into the adjacent wall and faced his men.

"You may all leave. I am going to be a while." He turned back to Bulma with an evil smirk on his face and she began to power up and throw herself into battle. Out of pure amusement Frieza made no effect to stop her and just aimlessly dodged all her attacks. Until he got bored and sent a kick to her stomach which would have easily broken ribs. Bulma refusing to allow him the satisfaction of winning pulled herself up and prepared her strongest ki blast. Sending it in his direction she smirked. No one had ever survived this blast. As the smoke cleared an unmarked Frieza stood laughing.

"Pathetic really even your strongest attacks do nothing." He fazed behind her and grabbed her tail. Gripping it tightly he began to slowly break all the bones in her tail. The agony of having her tail man handled was enough to cause Bulma to fall unconscious.

"Pitiful" Frieza mumbled as he released her tail and ordered the guards to put her in a healing chamber.

**Flashback over**

But to her surprise Frieza calmed down and backed away from her face. He continued to stare at her until he broke the silence.

"Now is not the time. But don't think I will let this slide." With that Frieza turned back around and continued into the palace. Bulma let out a sigh of relief, not loud enough for anyone to hear though. She wasn't afraid of Frieza or of what he would do; she just didn't want to face a beating in front of all these saiyans not to mention Chi Chi. Chi Chi gave her a faint smile as they made their way off the ship.

"_**Bulma you're too careless do you not care what he does to you?"**_ Chi Chi spoke mentally. Over the five years the only company Chi Chi and Bulma received was from each other, so without even knowing they began to form a bond. They both had the ability to send each other mental images and messages to each other without anyone else aside from them knowing. It came in handy on Frieza's ship. The only race capable to form bonds where the saiyans and traiyans. There were three different types of bonds. The family bond, all traiyans had a bond with their parents and siblings. The comrade bond, this bond can be formed accidently or on purpose this is the bond Chi Chi and Bulma shared. And the mate bond, the mate bond was the strongest bond of all. The mate bond was shared between mates and was created when each party had marked the other.

"_**No. Not particularly. It only helps me get stronger; you know traiyans get stronger each time they nearly die."**_

"_**Bulma what happens if next time you do die?"**_Chi Chi looked at Bulma with a concerned look, Bulma pretended like she didn't see or care.

"_**I'll be fine Chi. Don't worry, he wouldn't risk killing his favourite play thing he's not that careless"**_This conversation was getting sentimental fast so she decided to end it and put a mental wall up so Chi Chi couldn't contact her anymore.

'You better be fine B'

"Bulma you and the other ape can leave the castle but do not leave the capital. I do not need you interrupting this meeting" Frieza spoke before approaching the door. Chi Chi turned to Bulma and shrugged before flying off the palace grounds.

"King Vegeta, Lord Frieza is on his way to the throne room" An elite guard entered the throne room to give King Vegeta the news. King Vegeta turned to his son.

"Vegeta. Let me do the talking, you do not argue. And remember what I do is in the best interest of the saiyan race." Before Vegeta even had a chance to reply the throne room doors swung up and Frieza and his men walked in. Upon seeing Vegeta, Frieza held a huge grin on his face.

"Lord Frieza, good to see you again. What do I owe the pleasure in seeing you this time?" King Vegeta's words sickened Vegeta he hated how his father was with Frieza.

"King Vegeta, a pleasure as always. I am here regarding your son. I have seen his purging record and I am amazed. I wish for him to come back to my ship with me and purge for me." Vegetas face dropped. He would not work for that lizard, he was about to protest but his father beat him to it.

"When will he leave?" Vegeta was shocked with the words that came out of his father's mouth. He didn't even try to argue, he's just going to hand him over like he was nothing. No he was the prince of all saiyans, the legendary he would not be forced to bow down to this cold blooded freak.

"I will not go." Vegeta cut of the convocation. "I do not wish to purge for you. Lizard."

At the remark Frieza chuckled, He sounded just like Bulma. "If you don't come with me you can say goodbye to your little planet and your race. I'll even be kind and allow you to take those guards of yours with you." Frieza smirked; he knew King Vegeta would not allow his planet and race to be wiped out because his son did not want to go. Despite Vegeta being his heir the fate of the planet meant more.

"We leave before nightfall. I hope you've made the right decision by then. I really don't want to waste my energy destroying this pathetic mud ball. With that Frieza and his lackeys exited the throne room.

Vegeta couldn't believe this. Working for the lizard was a fate even he didn't wish upon anyone. His father knew of Frieza's methods of discipline and yet he gave him away without as much as a protest. He knew he was in no position to protest as the fate of his race were on the table. He would go and word for the lizard but he would refuse to be reduced to a mere slave. He was the legendary.

"Ah Vegeta I see you've made the right choice. You've even brought a few more monkeys with you." Vegeta, Kakarot, Nappa and Raditz anger rose at the monkey remark.

"Oh did I hit a nerve. Sorry. Follow me into the ship. Zarbon!"

"Yes my lord" Zarbon was at Frieza's feet before anyone could snap their fingers.

"Take the monkeys except Vegeta to their quarters." Zarbon nodded and lead Raditz, Nappa and Kakarot who weren't too hasty to leave Vegeta alone. Frieza then signalled Vegeta to follow him. He led him into his control room. There on the floor lay a beaten to near death Bulma. Vegeta's eyes shot over her beaten body. His eyes followed every curve until he came to her hair. It was blue. He recognized this hair colour from somewhere.

"Before you is an example of what happens when you defy me." Vegeta merely grunted for Frieza to get to the point. He continued to stare at her, for some reason he felt as though he should help her, he could feel her ki slowly slipping away. It was strange if this were anyone else laying beaten on the floor he wouldn't take a second look but for some reason she sparked his interest. Frieza let out an evil cackle and continued.

"Well you see, Bulma here run her mouth on how I am not powerful." Frieza continued to speak but Vegeta zoned out. Bulma. Where had he heard that name before. His eyes continued down her body, that's when he spotted it, a blue tail. Then something clicked, it was her. Bulma the princess of traiyans. The same princess that he had met all those years ago. How long had she been on Frieza's ship? He had no idea.

"Now Vegeta I hope now you will be smart enough to learn from Bulma's mistake and be wise enough to obey me" Vegeta grunted and rolled his eyes. Frieza smirked he knew it wouldn't be easy to crack Vegeta and that's what made it more enjoyable. He turned his gaze onto Bulma's beaten form and grinned. All of a sudden Bulma moved. She used all her strength to get herself into a seating position. Vegeta watched on he couldn't help but admire the girl's strength. Even after being beaten to near death she managed to pull herself up.

Bulma sat for a moment in the small puddle her blood had formed. With little to no emotion Bulma spoke.

"Frieza. Is this beating over? I wish to go back to my training." Bulma's tone sounded bored. Vegeta was amazed, even after all that had happened to her all she wanted to do was train. He was even more surprised at how she spoke to Frieza. She spoke with little care and no fear.

"Oh Bulma dear this beating's over when I say it's over. And besides what makes you think you have the energy to stand let alone train." Bulma smirked.

"I will heal first. I just want to get away from you before your ugly does something awful like… infect my beautiful looks" Bulma smirked and spat out blood from her mouth. Frieza walked over to her and gave her one last kick in the stomach which knocked Bulma unconscious. "Stupid monkey."

Vegeta was too shocked with the girl's actions and words to speak. He just watched her unconscious form unable to avert his eyes.

"Dodoria come here." Dodoria came rushing into the room with a huge grin on his face as he saw Bulma's beaten body. "So Lord Frieza you finally gave her the beating for her running her mouth earlier." Dodoria hated Bulma. He took great happiness in beating and mocking her.

"Dodoria take her to the healing chambers and hurry along we wouldn't want the royal ape to die on us now would we" Frieza's tone was bored. He had beaten Bulma for over two hours and wanted badly to kill something or someone. "Vegeta you may leave. I'm sure you can find your room." Vegeta huffed and walked out the door.

**AN: **Chapter complete! Thank you for the reviews. The more I get the quicker I want to get these chapters complete and uploaded! Until the next chapter :)


	5. Unexpected Introductions

Chapter 4

Unexpected Introductions

Frieza decided to make the two traiyans and the four saiyans share accommodation since he planned for them all to complete purges as an entire unit. The room had 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms and a living area. In comparison to other rooms on the ship they were lucky to be receiving what they had. Zarbon showed the saiyans minus Vegeta to the room then flew off back to Frieza without muttering a sound. Kakarot broke the silence. "Hey Guys. When do you think we'll be eating?"

All the other saiyans groaned and rolled their eyes at Kakarot's ability to always think about food without fail and entered the room. They all picked rooms. Kakarot made this way into the last door, when he opened it he saw an unexpected sight. A young woman who looked about his age taking off her armour. He noticed how the spandex underneath fitted her body and couldn't help but stare. Then he noticed her light brown tail swaying happily between her legs. Then he heard a scream, he grabbed his sensitive ears which were now ringing from the noise. He looked up and the previously oblivious female was now extremely angry.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM? GET OUT!" Chi Chi shouted at the top of her lungs which sent Kakarot running out the room leaving the door open as he ran. Not focusing on where he was going he whacked into his older brother Raditz sending him crashing on the floor.

"BAKA. Watch where you're running." Raditz looked at his younger brother. Noticing his brother staring at the doorway behind him with a flustered look he looked as well. And there stood a very pissed off female. "What are you all doing in here?" By now even Nappa came out to see what the commotion was all about.

"Frieza sent us here. He said this is our new room… are you saiyan?" Kakarot asked nervously while scratching the back of his neck. He felt as though he were defusing a bomb, if he asked one question wrong she would blow.

"No. I am a traiyan. So you're the saiyans. What are your names?" Chi Chi put her hands on her hips and waited for a response.

"Nappa"

"Raditz"

"Kakarot"

They all answered. "Well I'm Chi Chi" she smiled at them. Raditz looked at her confused. He wondered how she could go from a raging beast ready to blast anyone to a calm and welcoming female. The enigmas that were women continued to puzzle him.

"Well Chi Chi it looks like we'll all be sharing these quarters. Since there are going to be 5 of us I'm guessing we'll all get our own rooms!" Kakarot cheered. Chi Chi walked past them and sat down in the living area and let out a deep sigh. 

"Not exactly there is another staying here" Her thoughts where on Bulma. She knew what was happening; Bulma was either getting another beating from Frieza or in the process of recovering from one. She couldn't help but worry as it was in her nature. She knew that Bulma had been through worse but she couldn't help feeling useless at being unable to save her future queen from these beatings.

Kakarot and the others watched her happy smile turn to a deep scowl. She appeared to be lost in her own thoughts. Kakarot slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her. At this point Nappa and Raditz had began rummaging through the fridge for any sign of food. Surprisingly enough Kakarot wasn't paying any attention to the food being eaten but all his attention was on Chi Chi.

"Hey Chi. you don't mind if I call you Chi right?" He smiled down at her.

"Sure"

"What's wrong you seem sad?" He questioned her but before he could answer Vegeta burst through the door. His ki was high and it was almost as if anger was radiating of his skin. No one wanted to ask what had happened even Chi Chi who didn't even now the guy knew to keep away from him. Without even looking at the others Vegeta marched into a random room and slammed the door. "Raditz, looks like you're going to have to move your stuff, the prince seems to want that room" Nappa chucked.

Bulma had been in the healing chamber for 40 minutes. Her naked body floated in the green liquid, her hair swayed above her head. Her eyes shot open and she realized she was in the tank. Then she remembered why, she grunted. It wasn't a big deal; she had regular trips to the med bay. Suddenly a purple skinned, green dotted alien approached the side of the tank. She watched him closely as he clicked a few buttons and the green liquid drained and the container opened. Bulma stepped out and dried of using her ki. She noticed her torn and blood stained spandex, armour and scouter lay next to the tank she was previously in. Since she had nothing else to wear she put the spandex on and carried the armour. Although all her injuries had healed her body ached. Groaning she began the long walk back to her room.

When she finally reached her and Chi Chi's room she noticed 4 other ki's along with Chi Chi's in the room. Without knocking the burst through the door. She first saw two men sitting eating. They both had tails which surprised Bulma then she realised these must be the saiyans Frieza went to get. But why where they in her room? Before Bulma could make sense of anything she heard Chi Chi scream. She quickly looked over to Chi Chi as she ran towards Bulma. Bulma could smell Chi Chi's tears. Chi Chi hugged Bulma as tight as she could Bulma kept a straight face and then pushed Chi Chi away.

"What are they doing here?" Bulma looked over to the two saiyans who had stopped eating and where now looking at Bulma.

"We share these quarters with them now. Frieza's orders" Chi Chi replied. Bulma grunted and made her way to her room and entered. Bulma walked over to her draws and pulled out a clean blue spandex. She took the old one off and placed in on her bed and changed into the new one. She re-tied her hair into a pony tail and threw her scouter onto the bed. She left her scouter as she didn't want to be disturbed during her training. She left her room and walked into the living area. Noticing the 3 saiyans and Chi Chi were gone she walked over to the counter. There lay a note in Chi Chi's handwriting.

_Hey B, _

_We've gone for lunch. You know where._

_Chi _

_X_

Bulma put the note back down and walked to the door. When all of a sudden she felt another ki in the room. She spun round to find Vegeta staring at her. She was surprised she knew he was in Frieza's room when she was being disciplined but she didn't get a good look at his face like now. He had changed. That small little boy was now nearly a man. His huge muscles bulged in his tight spandex, his hair as it always had stood up in a flame although his bangs were now gone. His face had its usual dark smirk. His dark brown tail tightly wrapped around his waist. They stood for a moment neither breaking glance.

"Woman I see you've healed." Vegeta was the first to talk. He didn't take his eyes off her, now she was healed he could see how beautiful she really was. His eyes trailed all over her body undressing her with his mind. Then he shook the thoughts away. 'I do not need female distractions'.

"Wow your ability to state the obvious really is rather impressive" Sarcasm laced all over her words. Turning swiftly she left the room and headed towards the canteen leaving Vegeta in the centre of the room with a huge smirk on his face. The woman was extremely amusing; her attitude would defiantly provide him with some much needed entertainment he thought to himself.

Chi Chi had finished her four plates of lunch and was shocked to realise that the three saiyans hadn't stopped eating yet. First her attention went to the eldest, Nappa. Although he was stuffing his face it was clear he had more manners than the other two younger saiyans. Noticing the small scar on his neck she came to the conclusion that he was mated. He hadn't said much since his arrival but she gathered, judging by his size and age, that he was Vegetas royal body guard.  
Second her attention went to the saiyan to the left of Nappa. His name was Raditz and he had spent the last hour trying to chat her up. It was clear he thought he was something special; he had long black hair that fell down his back and stopped mere centimetres from his ankles.  
And finally her attention fell to the youngest saiyan, and also Raditz younger brother, Kakarot. Kakarot was rather dim although his lack of intelligence was what made him charming and cute. His hair, unlike his brothers, spiked off in every direction and was very short in comparison. He had a goofy smile that he shot towards her whenever they made eye contact. It was clear he was a lover of food as it was the only topic he had spoken about since their arrival and he had been stuffing his face for the last half an hour.

"Swo.. chi" Kakarot attempted conversation between mouthfuls. "how lwong… u.. bween ere?" finally finishing his question, he gulped down the last of his food and smiled encouragingly at her.

"I've been here for about 5 years, although Bulma's been here 7" Chi Chi responded.

"Oh, that sucks; I couldn't imagine spending two years here alone"

"I know, she's been through a lot" Chi Chi frowned and thought about how strong Bulma truly was. To face Frieza's beatings every day, she never complained and acted like it meant nothing and had no effect.

"So Chi, What do you say we head back to the room and you know" Raditz joined in the conversation and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you always such a pervert?" A new voice entered the conversation. Chi Chi, Kakarot and Raditz all looked up to see Bulma standing next to the table cross armed with a deep scowl on her face.

"The offer could always be redirected to you princess Bulma, I've always wanted a taste of royalty" Raditz winked and Bulma shivered. 'What a creep'.

"Look creep. I'm not here to fulfil your perverted desires, if you want a taste of royalty why don't you try your luck with your royal prince, I'm sure he won't mind your feminine features" shocked reactions spread over all the saiyans faces and then a deep chuckle was heard from behind Bulma. Turning around Bulma came face to face with Vegeta.

"Well princess, you're quite the feisty one aren't you" Vegeta was becoming more and more impressed with the girl.

"UGH, God what do you want now?" Bulma was beginning to get frustrated with his arrogance.

"Oh nothing I just came to fetch Kakarot for some training." He then got closer and whispered seductively in her ear so that only she could hear "But if my assistance is needed elsewhere I'm sure I can adjust my plans to fit your desire"

Bulma's eyes quickly flashed a flustered look but before anyone could notice she covered her face with her normal scowl.

"Chi, we're leaving" Without another word she turned and left the canteen expecting Chi Chi to follow.

"Well I'll see you guys later" Chi Chi quickly said her farewells and sped up to catch Bulma.

**AN: **Thankyou for the reviews :D keep them coming!


	6. Working With 'Others'

Chapter 5

Working With "Others"

"Come on Kakarot, or is that all you can take?" Vegeta smirked as he watched Kakarot pull himself off the ground with shaky hands.

"Geta' can we have a break? We've been sparing for 4 hours now, and I'm realllyyy hungry" Kakarot moaned between ragged breathes and clutched his now grumbling stomach. Vegeta was about to argue that they would continue training and eat later but his stomach betrayed his intentions by releasing a load grumble causing a goofy grin to spread across Kakarot's idiotic features.

"Uh fine."

Although Vegeta was extremely pissed off about being on Frieza's ship he couldn't deny that the training facilities were more advanced than those on Vegeta-sai. He had heard that there were many gravity rooms on the ship although he hadn't had the chance to test his abilities on them yet though he had full intentions of using the rooms to his full advantage. As both he and Kakarot approached their room door they could hear muffled screeching and what sounded like objects being destroyed. Bursting through the door Vegeta noticed the blue haired wench standing in the centre of the room surrounded by what used to be decorative ornaments.

"Bulma calm down it'll be fine" He noticed the black haired females attempt to calm the barbaric traiyan princess was futile.

"CHI YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT WORKING WITH OTHERS. THAT GOD DAMNED BASTARD LIZARD UUHHH" Rage was plastered on Bulma's petite face as she screeched back at Chi Chi.

"B, come on don't let him win, this is the reaction he wants from you." This seemed to calm down the blue haired female as she sighed and muttered a response a few moments later.

"Uh Fine."

"What the hell is all this screeching about?" Vegeta decided to cut in, due to curiosity and make his presence known.

"Oh it's you" Bulma muttered seemingly unimpressed by his presence. "You saiyans have 12 hours to prepare, we have a three month purge tomorrow curtsy of the all mighty lord ugly himself" after informing Vegeta of this sudden development she walked down the hall and entered her room and slamming the door.

"Is that what the women was freaking out over? What's the big deal she must have been on hundreds of missions?" He directed at Chi Chi whose eyes were still on Bulma's door.

"Bulma's not exactly pleased about the idea of working with a team, she was more than reluctant to work with me when I first arrived. Teamwork isn't really her thing" Chi Chi mumbled in response.

"Hn. Kakarot go and inform the others, I'm going to talk to the blue haired wench" not even bothering to wait for a response, Vegeta continued down the hall and entered the door that Bulma had just moments before entered.

"So Chi how many missions have you been on?" Kakarot asked while he checked the cupboards for any signs of food.

"I've been on around 350 since being here" Chi Chi muttered not at all seeming proud of her record.

"Wow, 350 that's a lot I've only been on about 150" Kakarot responded extremely surprised at Chi Chi's purging record.

"Yeah I hate purging innocent life but in a way leaving this ship is an escape, no matter how much time we are gone for it's always better than being here."

"Sounds like it sucks here." Kakarot responded feeling pity for Chi Chi.

"It's hell."

Vegeta burst into Bulma's room without knocking or any warning. Bulma spun around instantly; upon hearing the door open she prepared a ki blast. Once she realised it was Vegeta she disintegrated the ball and relaxed her body a little.

"Catch you off guard did I?" Vegeta mocked with his trademark smirk plastered on his face and a slight raise of an eyebrow.

"Shut up Vegeta, uh, what do you want?" Although she was somewhat expecting him to come and talk to her about the mission she had suddenly sprung on him but still she had been surprised by his sudden entrance.

"Considering you just told me we are going on a mission tomorrow morning I want more details about where and why." He huffed and crossed his arms. His eyes strayed from her face and he began looking at her body. For a girl of 16 she had a perfect hour glassed figure which was made even more present by her choice of tight purple spandex. He couldn't deny her beauty and the fact that she was a spitfire made it even more fun to be around her. Bulma noticed his eyes stray down her body and smirked.

"See something you like?" She retorted placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head.

"No of course not women, now answer my previous question." Annoyed that she had noticed him checking her out he decided he wanted to get out of this room as quick as possible.

"Okay, we are being sent to planet Taska, it is located it the upper east side of the universe, we are to wipe out all inhabitants and Frieza wants us to locate some kind of rock material and bring and excessive amount of it back."

"Hn, and it will be a month long journey their and a month back?"

"Yes"

"And a month to find this rock?"

"Yes"

"Why does he want it anyway?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure but I know that if Frieza wants it then it must have significant value or is extremely useful" Bulma grumbled. She hated that she was playing a part in expanding and strengthening his empire but even she knew the best way to kill your enemy is if you are trusted so she completed all missions he asked without arguments or questions well… with minimum arguments.

"Hn and you want to just hand it over to him?"

"Look I've been on this god damn ship for 7 years, I know what I'm doing so don't you dare think about sabotaging this mission just to piss him off because believe me it will not end well for you." Bulma spoke in a harsh cold tone before entering a door to the left which Vegeta assumed was the bathroom. A few moments later Vegeta left and entered his own room for a much needed shower.

In the early hours of the morning the saiyans and two traiyans were making their way to the dock to board their ship. They had been given a median size ship which was made for 4 people; it contained a living area and a small kitchen, a bathroom, training room and 3 bedrooms. The ship was automatically set for the destination but in case of an emergency Bulma knew how to manually control the ship. They hadn't been sent in pods because the planet was not too far away that they would be needed to put under for the journey.

It had been two weeks since they left Frieza's command ship and Vegeta had ended up sharing a room with Kakarot and the idiot had been annoying him. It was all the bloody women's idea.

**Flashback**

"VEGETA YOU HAVE TO SHARE, STOP BEING AN ARROGANT PRICK."

"I AM A PRINCE I WILL NOT SHARE A ROOM WITH THAT LOW CLASS"

"UGH YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE"

"DUMBASS WENCH"

"INSIGNIFICANT JERK"

"BANSHEE"

Vegeta and Bulma had been arguing for ten minutes about Vegeta sharing a room with Kakarot.

"GOD, LOOK ME AND CHI ARE SHARING WHICH LEAVES TWO ROOMS SO YOU HAVE TO SHARE WITH SOMEONE"

Vegeta went silent for a moment and considered his options. He couldn't stand Raditz and his annoying ability to never shut up about women and how much of a lady killer he thought he was. Nappa he could stand for a short amount of time but Nappa's need to protect him annoyed him to no end. This left Kakarot. Kakarot, he for some reason preferred over the others. Despite his idiotic behaviour, he respected his strength and had grown up with him in the palace.

"FINE WOMEN, IF IT WILL STOP YOUR ANNOYING SCREACHING I WILL BUNK WITH KAKAROT" He sighed in defeat.

**Flashback Over**

Over the past two weeks he had been enjoying his heated arguments with the women. It made the otherwise boring journey entertaining. It was currently around two in the morning and he had been training all night. He knew it was about time he got some rest but first he went to the kitchen to grab a sufficient snack. As he entered the kitchen which was also connected to the living room he noticed Bulma's form asleep on the sofa.

He slowly approached her careful not to make a single sound and looked at her almost peaceful face. She was unbelievably beautiful he could see it even more clearly now. He had been fighting his growing feelings for the girl for weeks now. She was everything he was, strong, brave, intelligent, and proud. She was his perfect match. He watched her for a while and she began to stir. A pained and terrified look crossed her features and she began mumbling 'no'. He immediately realised she was having a nightmare. Suddenly she screamed and jumped up. She grabbed Vegeta and tackled him.

"NO NO YOU WILL DIE FRIEZA BY MY HAND"

"Women, calm down I'm not the lizard" Vegeta spoke calmly trying to convince her that she was safe.

"NO No no no" She gradually got quieter with each 'no' and began pounding her hands on his chest. Vegeta made no attempt to stop her from hitting him knowing it was best she got this out her system. Seeing how vulnerable she was right now he put his pride aside; lifting her into his arms he placed her back onto the sofa and held her in complete silence for a few moments. All of a sudden Bulma raised her head and looked up at Vegeta with tear stroked eyes.

"Vegeta?" confusion washed over her. Why was he comforting her? Didn't he hate her? All he did was argue with her and try to piss her off.

"Shh" He softly responded.

"Thankyou" She quietly mumbled barely loud enough for him to hear but he did. "And if you ever tell anyone I said that. I will kill you… slowly and painfully"

Vegeta chuckled lightly knowing she most probably would.

"Women if you tell anyone about this either I will be forced to end you"

A small smile spread over Bulma's face. Luckily for her Vegeta didn't see. She knew she was being foolish allowing herself to get attached to him but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him off her mind. After a few minutes of silence Bulma had drifted off again, sighing Vegeta picked her up and gently put her to bed.

After that night both Vegeta and Bulma had been busy avoiding each other. Two weeks had passed and both knew they showed weaknesses that night and refused to show anymore so thought it would be best if they kept away from each other. Vegeta indulged himself in training and Bulma indulged herself with mission plans and learning about the planet. It was the morning of landing day and Bulma had been up early in the control room ready to manually land the ship as it couldn't automatically land. Chi Chi and Kakarot who had grown extremely close were also in the control room with Bulma.

"Chi come on it'll be fun" Kakarot attempted to persuade Chi Chi to go swimming in one of the planets lakes.

"But Kakarot we are on a mission" She reasoned

"Pleaasee" He begged.

"Fine but only if we have time" She smiled at him. Over the four weeks they had spent almost all their time together other then when Vegeta commanded him to train. They had both developed feelings for each other.

"You two need to focus on the mission at hand. The last thing we need is for this mission to fail." Bulma coldly told the two and then continued to focus on the control panels.

A few moments later in walked Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta.

Nappa merely nodded towards Bulma in greeting, Raditz grinned at her and Vegeta completely blanked her. What a surprise. Spinning back round on her chair she continued to focus on the planet ahead. They had just begun entering the atmosphere causing everyone to find something to hold onto. The ship was shaking drastically causing Chi Chi to fall onto Kakarot. A sheepish blush crossed Kakarots cheeks as he helped her up and once again latched onto something.

"WOMEN I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD LAND THIS THING!?" Vegeta had to shout over the sound of the chaos as items fell all around the ship.

"I CAN, SHUT UP AND HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" She wasn't surprised that it had taken a chaotic situation for him to talk to her. After another two minutes of madness Bulma eventually brought the ship into a safe landing in a clearing.

"Okay, Chi you and me will take the east side of the planet, Kakarot and Raditz you ta-" Before she could finish Vegeta interrupted.

"Women, who put you in charge?"

"Frieza did and if you know what's good for you, you'll listen to my commands Vegeta." She spoke his name with a harsh tone. He was really starting to get on her nerves now.

"I refuse to take orders from a banshee like you. Raditz, Nappa, Kakarot come on" He started to leave when Bulma responded.

"A BANSHEE LIKE ME? LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE PRICK I HAVE YEARS MORE EXPERIENCE OF BATTLE AND STRATEDY SO DON'T YOU DA—"

"YOU WENCH, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS IN THAT WA—"

"BULMA, VEGETA" Chi Chi shouted at the top of her lungs causes the saiyans to cover their ears in pain.

"WHAT?!" both Vegeta and Bulma responded as they turned to face her.

"Look outside."

Both looked out the front window towards what Chi Chi was referring too. There in front of them was a huge army of pissed off natives. There had to be hundreds of thousands of trained soldiers.

"Brilliant. See woman this is what your screeching has achieved." Vegeta muttered before flying out the front of the ship and past the army and shortly after Nappa followed.

Bulma rolled her eyes at his immaturity. It appeared he had gone to clear the rest of the planet alone and leave the army to the rest of them.

"Kill all life forms. But cause as little damage to the planet as possible, understood?" They all knew what to do and exited the ship; they all shot into the air and began blasting as many as they could. The battle had begun.

**AN: **THANKYOU to those who reviewed! Each review is making me want to write more so I've got the next few chapters ready! Keep the reviews coming, it's awesome to see that people actually like my stories!


	7. Trozar the Protector

Chapter 6

'Trozar the Protector'

They had all been blasting and fighting the dedicated native army for around an hour now and they had managed to clear half the army. Raditz and Kakarot had been working as a unit on the far side of the army. They had managed to kill hundreds and were beginning to make a dent in the army. Chi Chi had been fighting the army from the back lines, wiping out the weaker warriors, she had killed thousands. It was mere child's play. Bulma had the rest of the army to herself since the Prince and Nappa had oh so kindly left the battle field. She had barely broken a sweat. They were all holding back since they wanted limited damage to be caused. They were all coated in the blood of the natives.  
In the midst of all the destruction Bulma stopped blasting; she had sensed a large ki fluctuating. She instantly knew it wasn't any of the saiyans and it wasn't Chi Chi which could only mean it was a native. An extremely pissed off native at that. As the ki rose higher it caught the attention of everyone else.

"B… It's coming this way… and fast" Chi Chi shouted over to Bulma while quickly disposing of two aliens by snapping both their necks.

"Yes Chi I know…" Bulma quickly began strategising of possible ways that they could take on this ever increasing force. From what she had sensed its power level was close to her own, and she had no idea if this was its limit. She could only hope it was. She knew if this creature came for Chi Chi, Kakarot or Raditz they wouldn't win. Sensing around she checked for any sign of Vegeta but he had mysteriously vanished the moment they touched down, presumably to purge the other side of the planet which left them in quite the predicament.

Quickly Bulma sent a huge ki blast to obliterate what was left of the army coming their way. Causing shocked looks to come from the others as she had previously told them all to cause a limited damage to the planet as possible so that the minerals Frieza wanted weren't damaged.

"FORGET WHAT I SAID EARLIER; PURGE THE PLANET AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE, IN WHATEVER CONVINIENT WAY. LEAVE THIS NEW FOE TO ME" Before the others could respond she shot of towards the source of the power level alone.

Vegeta hadn't muttered a word since he left the ship. He had been blasting cities without control and limit despite Bulma's warning to cause minimal damage to the planet. The girl had been roaming his thoughts as of recent and it was getting on his nerves. Nappa had been following him but keeping enough distance between them so that if needed he could be there in a heartbeat but the prince had space to reminisce and kill alone without Nappa breathing down his back. Vegeta was bored of these weak creatures and was craving a real challenge when he sensed Kakarot heading his way at top speed. Wondering what the fool wanted he turned to face his approaching form.

"What are you doing fool? You're meant to be wiping out that army" He grunted. Then he noted Kakarot's nervous features and waited for an explanation.

"Bulma wiped them out then ordered us to finish off the rest of the planet as quick as possible." He responded in his usual dopey manner.

"Hmph, so the girl couldn't even follow her own orders pfft typical." He rolled his eyes and was prepared to fly off when Kakarot spoke.

"She was. Until a powerful ki started heading towards us" Vegeta's eyes glistened at the thought of a challenge and darted off towards the ship hoping to get in on the action leaving behind a shocked Nappa and Kakarot in his wake.

"WHO SENT YOU" The powerful native's deep and husky voice echoed throughout the landscape and Bulma felt herself shudder slightly at the depth and threatening tone of his voice but she remained composed. Although she could hear the creature's voice she couldn't pin point its exact location. It was as if its ki was everywhere. She felt surrounded.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Bulma screamed in the hopes of luring the creature out by relying on the creature having a bad temper. And it worked. A sharp kick to the back of her head sent Bulma crashing to the ground, although she managed to stop herself mere moments before she made impact with the ground. Looking up she finally had a clear view of the creature and boy was it ugly. Its dark green skin was budging with muscles upon muscles, it was three times the size of Bulma but that didn't worry her. On top of its head it had two extremely large horns similar to the other natives but bigger. Much bigger.

"I am no coward female. I am TROZAR protector of planet Taska, and you will meet your DEMISE" this display of power amused Bulma so she relaxed her body began to slowly clap and let out a small snicker to express her amusement.

"Wow… incredible title and opening line dude, it's truly terrifying. Impressive, let me guess you've been practicing that one in front of a mirror? But I supposed since I know you I should introduce myself. I am Bulma princess of all traiyans and I think you will find that I will not be meeting my demise any time soon and your over confidence will be your downfall." A glimmer sparked in Bulma's eyes as she realised how pissed off the native had become at her witty and sarcasm filled response.

"Puny girl you have no chance." And before Bulma could notice he fazed out of view and appeared in front of her and they began to exchange blow for blow. No one appeared to have the upper hand and it all appeared levelled. Trozar fazed away from Bulma and prepared a ki blast which Bulma didn't have time to block so she dodged and as a result a huge crater was formed and the planet began to shake. 'SHIT, I've got to try and control the amount of damage caused.' Bulma muttered before she flew back into the fight.

"KAKAROT! NAPPA!" Chi Chi screeched at the two saiyans as she and Raditz touched down near them. They had just purged the west side while Kakarot went to tell Nappa and Vegeta what happened with the army and the new opponent.

"Did you guys feel that? It felt like the entire planet was shaking" Raditz asked with a worried expression.

"I'm guessing B is having a hard time fighting the creature and controlling the damage." Chi Chi muttered.

"We finished purging the west side of the planet, so we thought we'd check up on you" Raditz spoke to Nappa.

"We finished the east and Prince Vegeta already covered the North and South so the only life force that is left is the native Princess Bulma's fighting." Nappa informed them expressionless.

"Shouldn't we head towards Bulma then in case she needs backup?" Kakarot asked the group.

Everyone nodded and they all shot of towards the increasing power levels at top speed.

Vegeta had been watching the battle from a mountain in close proximity. He knew better than to fight and to get involved in other people's battles but he would step in if the girl failed. So far there were a total of 6 craters and the damage was getting increasingly bad, they both were on the same level and at this rate the battle would last hours. He commended the girl's power, he knew she was strong but she also had great skill and technique. She was smart and had strategy which was something the native lacked and that would usually insure her success, although his brute force made up for his lack of intelligence. The girl's outburst and mockery of 'Trozar' had amused the prince enough to let out a slight chuckle. Her sarcasm was on point and it was what made her appealing and entertaining.

Suddenly, he noticed four other power levels heading towards the battle. Knowing full well that it was the others he paid them no attention. Moments later Kakarot, Raditz, Nappa and Chi Chi touched down next to Vegeta. Vegeta hadn't bothered to face them or to exchange pleasantries once they arrived.

"Hey V, we finished purging the planet" Kakarot greeted Vegeta.

"Fool, you will not call me that ridiculous nickname again it is Prince Vegeta."

"Aw but Chi Chi gets to call Bulma B and she's a Princess" He whined.

Before Vegeta could respond with a witty remark about how he is of more importance than the foolish girl, a huge power surge erupted across the landscape. Trozar was the cause. It appeared he had heightened hearing abilities and heard Kakarot's little confession and he didn't take it lightly and that was an understatement of epic proportions.

"YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY PEOPLE! NOW YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH THE DESTRUCTION YOU HAVE UNLEASED UPON MY RACE" Suddenly Trozar began to power up a huge ki blast and was hell bent on sending it towards Bulma. There was only one thing worse than a reckless foe and that was a reckless foe that had nothing to lose. A blast that powerful would not only kill Bulma but it would destroy the planet and all the saiyans with it. Bulma formed her own blast equally as powerful or so it seemed but no one knew if it would be enough.

"YOU IDIOTS, DON'T STAND THERE WATCHING LIKE FOOLS! PREPARE THE SHIP AND GET OFF THIS ROCK!" Bulma screamed towards the saiyans and Chi Chi. She then powered up again channelling more power into the blast that was quickly forming. "NOW"

"Prince Vegeta we must go, even if Bulma's blast is stronger we may not survive the destruction the aftermath will cause." Nappa informed the prince in a calm tone.

Vegeta had said nothing since Trozar began to power up. He simply stared at the battle in front of him and made no effort to move like the girl requested.

"You four go prepare the ship. Wait 5 minutes and if myself and the girl are not their leave. IT'S AN ORDER, GO NOW" Without question Raditz and Kakarot nodded and shot off into the sky leaving Nappa and Chi Chi.

"I CAN'T LEAVE B" Chi Chi screeched in anger.

"Go, I will protect the girl. LEAVE" Chi Chi nodded and shot off, she didn't know why but she trusted her princess with him. Nappa who was the only other person other than Bulma who knew how to power the ship was the last to head towards the ship.

"_**Bulma if you die. I will personally kill you myself." **_Chi Chi spoke mentally to Bulma. Although the statement was ridiculous she meant every word.

"_**Don't worry Chi, I'm the Princess of Traiyans there is no way I will lose." **_Chi Chi imagined her response including her usual smirk. After her response Bulma blocked out Chi Chi and focused on the fight at hand.

Vegeta watched uneasily from the sidelines as Trozar released the ki blast that he had been channelling all of his energy into and instantly after Bulma released hers in counter attack. As both energy balls collided the blast radius was huge. He could only just see both of them and it looked as though the energy ball was edging towards Bulma. Her face was completely tensed up as she put every ounce of power into her attack. Vegeta's muscles tensed and he prepared to step in when an agonizing scream was heard and Bulma sent one last burst of energy causing a blast that blocked Vegetas senses completely. Everything was white. 

**AN: **Thankyou for the reviews! Review and tell me what you think about the chapter and tell me what you want to see more of in this story and I'll work on it! OOOoo Cliff-hanger!


	8. Miss Me?

Chapter 7

'Miss Me?'

As the dust cleared Bulma opened her clenched shut blue eyes. Confusion spread throughout her entire body. Why wasn't she in immense pain right now? Blocking her view was a muscular back. Vegeta? She wondered. Bulma watched as his masculine shoulders moved up and down as his breathing got increasingly faster before his body gave out and he began to plummet to the hard ground below. The battle was over and it was apparent than Vegeta had thrown himself in front of the blast at the last minute and taken the damage instead. 'But why?' Bulma looked at his hardened features. He looked awful. She could feel his ki getting weaker and weaker and was getting increasingly worried. Trozar was nowhere to be seen and his ki was nonexistent so Bulma came to the conclusion that his body couldn't handle the intensity and power of the blast. Although Trozar was dead he had achieved his goal. The planet was unstable and would explode in any minute. Bulma shot off towards the ship carrying the unconscious Vegeta over her shoulder, only hoping she would reach the others before they left the planet leaving her and Vegeta to their demise.

The group had waited around 5 minutes longer than Vegeta had told them too. None of them mentioned that they should leave they just had all stared out the bay looking at the unstable planet hoping to see the two royals emerge over the horizon unharmed. They knew if they waited too much longer they would all be destroyed along with the planet. Raditz went to speak when they felt one ki heading towards them. They all got prepared to fight in case the ki happened to be Trozar. As the ki came over the horizon they saw the familiar glint of blue hair and noticed a figure lying over her shoulder.

"BULMA!"__Chi Chi shouted and flew towards her royal princess and quickly glanced over her features making sure she was unharmed.

"OMG BULMA" Chi Chi's panicked tone was clear as she saw the state of her friend and the saiyan prince. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE? IS TROZAR DEAD?" Chi Chi waited for a response which her arms firmly planted on her hips.

"Female I suggest you stop screeching at go start up the ship. This planet has mere minutes." Vegeta growled his response through gritted teeth over Bulma's shoulder; he attempted to stand on his own but ended up falling into unconsciousness again. Chi Chi nodded at Bulma and then flew into the ship and followed Nappa into the control room. Chi Chi noticed the mixture of anger and confusion that was all over Bulma's features and decided keeping out of her way for a while would be best.

Bulma flew into the ship and straight to the healing chamber in the medical room. She inserted Vegeta's data and placed him into the chamber. She had removed his armour although she didn't bother removing his spandex since it was already in complete shreds from the heat of the blast. She watched aimlessly as he floated in the healing liquid and sighed. Now she truly had a chance to look at him without one of his snide remarks she realised how battered he looked. He had dry blood coated on his face and spandex, although she assumed that the majority of the blood was not his own but the natives. In this moment she realised how sharp his jaw line was and how innocent his face appeared in that moment. His skin was covered in burn marks from the heat of the explosion. She clenched her fists in pure rage and then let out a deep sigh. 'Why did he do that? I could have handled it'. He knew better than to get involved in other people's battles and he had stayed uninvolved for the majority of the fight. Surely he didn't do that to save her from the damage of the explosion… right? The unstable planet shook releasing Bulma from her thoughts and the ship began to rise into the atmosphere. She gave the prince one last look before shooting into the control room with the others.

Returning into the control room Bulma walked over to the control panel and began aggressively pressing buttons. Everyone was silent. Bulma placed the ship into hyper speed and raised the shields and mere moments later the ship shook. Planet Taska was no more. The explosion sent rock and debris all across the open space, fortunately due to the hyper speed the ship was well out of the blast radius that the planets demise had caused. Bulma let out a deep sigh and rubbed her forehead. If the planet was gone then that meant that Frieza's precious cargo was as well.

"B.. it'll be-" Chi Chi's attempt at comfort was interrupted.

"Be what? Fine?! If you didn't notice the planet in which we are supposed to be harvesting Frieza's oh so precious materials from just exploded. Meaning we have failed our mission." Bulma snapped at Chi Chi in a harsh tone.

Chi Chi looked taken back and she was. Bulma had never snapped at her like this before. Sure she knew the punishment for the failure to complete any of Frieza's missions and it was enough to stress anyone out. Chi Chi and Bulma had always successfully completed purges and missions and had the perfect record. This would be their first failure. Bulma turned and looked out of the window into the depths of space, it would take another month until they had to face Frieza's wraith. Bulma growled and ordered everyone out of the control room. She had a lizard to call. Once everyone had left Bulma connected her scouter to the large screen on the side of the room and dialled Frieza's personal scouter. Within moments the tyrant answered.

"Bulma dear, I was just about to contact you; I have reports saying that your ship is no longer within the atmosphere of planet Taska. Care to explain my loveliest pet?" Frieza sat in his usual chair holding a glass of wine which he was impatiently twirling around the glass. He looked beyond agitated.

"These reports are correct Lord Frieza." Bulma responded with little emotion.

"And the explanation for this is?" Frieza remained oddly calm whilst he waited for a response from his favourite royal monkey.

"Planet Taska no longer exists" Bulma was extremely blunt when she responded. Frieza took a sip of the wine before responding with a long sigh.

"Well… you've made quite the mistake, haven't you little one" The coldness in his tone almost made Bulma shiver as she listened. "You see now I will have to punish you, which I do not enjoy in any way." Bulma let out a sharp chuckle and sent a smirk his way.

"Now come on Frieza, there's no need to lie to me, we've known each other for long enough now that you can be honest." Frieza continued to twirl his wine when he looked up into her soullessly blue eyes. She had her arms crossed and was leaning casually against the control panel.

"Well I can confess I do gain some form of enjoyment out of torturing my favourite little monkey pet. I will see you and your team in a month." Frieza then shut off his intercom and the screen went black. Bulma crushed her scouter in rage and slowly unravelled her fist as the pieces fell to the floor, continuing to keep her eyes on the screen where the lizard had just been. Her palm was now bleeding heavily, but she didn't seem to notice or care for that matter. Making her way slowly through the ship she entered her private bathroom and locked the door. Looking in the full length mirror she finally realised how bruised and broken she looked. She like Vegeta was covered in dry blood. Her face was coated in scratches; one deep cut went from her upper check bone down to her jaw and was still dripping blood. She washed her wounds out and wrapped bandages around the major ones. Walking back into the empty bedroom she changed into a new spandex suit and left for the training ground without any form of rest.

Dark black eyes sprung open and blinked a few times to adjust to the bright lighting. Looking around they took in their surroundings. He was in a healing chamber. Oh that's right; he threw himself in front of the blast. Although the majority of his wounds had healed his body ached immensely making him groan. The last thing he could remember was collapsing in mid air after blocking the blast. He scowled at his actions. FOOLISH IDIOT. THE GIRL COULD HAVE HANDLED THE BLAST FINE WITHOUT MY INVOLVEMENT. He couldn't understand why he had thrown himself in front of a blast that was intended to hit the traiyan princess. He had come to realise he was attracted to the princess… but that couldn't be why? Could it? He was fond of her company sure. She rivalled him in every way and kept things interesting. Growling he pressed the drainage button and the fluid in the tank drained and the tank door sprang open. He noticed he was in what was left of a spandex suit when he heard a voice.

"Hey Vegeta, you're healed and awake!" It was Kakarot. He was beaming a smile at the prince which was returned with a scowl.

"How long have I been out?"

"Er … about 3 weeks." Kakarot muttered before rubbing the back of his head.

"3 WEEKS?!" The prince's eyes popped out of his head. He was out for 3 weeks… He didn't realise the extent of the damage that the blast caused. What a waste of time, he could have spent training.

"Yeah, you were pretty knocked up after that blast. We were all worried" Kakarot mentioned.

"Pfft, nonsense, your feelings were misplaced, of course I would have survived that pathetic attack" Vegeta retorted before pushing past Kakarot towards his own room. He sensed around and found the girl's ki in the training room and headed in her direction instead.

Ever since Vegeta had been placed in the healing tank Bulma had been training nonstop barley stopping to complete necessary tasks such as sleeping and eating. She was stressed and had found in the past that training was the easiest and most effective output that she knew of. She would be back on Frieza's ship in less than a week and facing his 'punishment'. As if being there on its alone wasn't enough of a punishment. She continued her kicks and punches when she sensed a ki heading towards the training room. It was him. Vegeta. Turning round she was met with a confident smirk. Vegeta stood leaning against the training room wall with his arms crossed. She couldn't help but stare at his muscular body. The torn spandex revealed a lot. His bare tanned skin was impossible for anyone to resist. And she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Miss me?" Vegeta asked pushing himself away from his position against the wall and stood right in front of her.

"Pfft hardly, I see you've healed, about bloody time." In an attempt to appear bored and un-amused with his return she turned away from him and continued her punches and kicks.

"Ah come on. Is that anyway to speak to your saviour?" She turned in one sudden movement and slammed him into a wall by gripping his neck. Her face wore a look of pure rage. Vegeta merely wiggled his eyebrows and his smirk got increasingly arrogant.

"Look, I did not need you to step in. I could have handled that blast, and you know that. So I wonder… why did you step in? Hmm perhaps my dear prince you've become rather fond of little old me." She kept her hold on him and whispered the last part slowly and softly in his ear causing a blush to spread across his normally stone cold cheeks. But he quickly recovered his emotionless facade.

"Don't be foolish girl. I hardly find you bearable." Vegeta attempted to recover from his show of weakness.

"Yeah… sure." She muttered before realising her grasp on his neck and walking away and rolling her eyes. She unravelled the bandages on her hands and then wrapped them back up tighter as she spoke. "Frieza will be expecting us in a little over a week. You will not interfere when I 'speak' with him." She knew Frieza would make them all watch her being punished to test their loyalty and the last thing they all needed was Vegeta to go all saviour again.

"He will ask what happened and you will agree with my take on the events. He will test us all. We cannot afford to fail again" She spoke again but this time she was staring off into space.

"What do you mean by test us?"

"He will want to see where our loyalties lie. We cannot show him that they lie anywhere but with him." Vegeta merely nodded and stared at the girl's bandaged hands, they should have healed by now if they were from the battle. He quickly approached her and gently grabbed her hands and unravelled the bandage to reveal fresh burn marks. A scowl spread across his face.

"Girl, what is the meaning of this?" He almost growled. Upon hearing the growl Bulma decided it was best to avoid sarcasm and give him a straight answer. She shrugged her shoulders and responded.

"Training, the training room is modified so ki bounces off the walls… I was practicing my blocking" Vegeta was still holding her hand when he suddenly dropped it.

"Hmph. Foolish girl, you are not usually this careless with wounds. This needs to heal" Bulma didn't respond she just looked away. She had been so caught up in preparing herself for their return to Frieza's ship that she had been careless.

"Thanks Vegeta. Didn't realise you cared."

"I don't. I just don't need careless soldiers on my team" He folded his arms and turned away from her.

"Yeah, yeah, keep up that routine" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"What routine girl." Vegeta growled in response and turned to face her once more.

"Come on, you must like me if you were willing to take that blast for me?" She knew she was playing with fire so she ceased the mocking tone and was gentle.

"Hn. I enjoy your company more than the other idiots but that does not mean I like you, I-" He was cut short when Bulma's lips crashed onto his. He was so shocked he did nothing. Her lips were so soft against his and he liked it. Suddenly she broke the kiss.

"Lie to yourself about that Veggie" She smirked and then turned to leave.

**AN: Keep the reviews coming!**

_LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta__- _I was thinking about having some kind of legend for traiyans but I haven't got any ideas yet of what it will be or what I'll call it

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx__he0ky_ _- _Happy? ;)

_ThomasaTa__– _Hope this chapter was worth the wait!


	9. Battling Feelings

Chapter 8

'Battling Feelings'

Vegeta stood completely frozen and just stared at the place the girl had just been standing. She had just kissed him and left without any form of an explanation. He had been battling with his 'feelings' for the traiyan princess since the moment he had lain eyes on her and that kiss only increased his growing desire to make her his. He shook his head. He couldn't claim her. One, they were under Frieza's command, if Frieza knew he would have a powerful and dangerous advantage over them both and two… well he couldn't think of another reason… but it was just a bad idea. Suddenly a familiar voice rattled through his skull.

"VEGETA!" It was Kakarot. He was shouting his name at the top of his lungs throughout the ship.

"KAKAROT STOP SHOUTING, IF YOU WANT TO FIND VEGETA SENSE HIS KI… MORON." Raditz retaliated even louder making the prince groan in frustration.

"OH YEAH THANKS RADITZ HEH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT" Kakarot's idiocy had reached a whole new level. Suddenly he appeared at the door to the training room.

"Hey Vegeta wanna train?" He beamed a smile at the prince. Vegeta just smirked and lunged at Kakarot deciding that this would take his mind of the moment he just shared with the confusing princess.

"Uh, Bulma you idiot… Why did you kiss him... UHHH" Bulma had just got back to her room and was banging her head on the wall. UH I'M SUCH A FOOL. KAMI. Turning around she kept her back to the wall and slowly slid down the blue wallpaper until she was firmly planted on the hard floor. She kept one knee up and straightened the other leg in front of her. Her arm was resting on her knee and her head on the wall. She knew that she was attracted to the prince but she had lost all of her control in that moment of pure bliss. Picturing his face mixed with looks of confusion, anger and surprise was imprinted on her brain. He didn't react. He didn't kiss her back but he didn't resist or reject her… what was that supposed to mean? She had practically thrown herself at him. She felt embarrassed to say the least which was new for her. At least if he had rejected her she would understand what he was thinking and dare she say feeling. Not knowing was worse than rejection. She knew that they couldn't be. Frieza would take complete advantage of this information and she could only imagine what he would do. Feelings were something she was completely against for that very reason but her time with the prince and the fellow saiyans had begun to tear down her wall. She had always kept Chi Chi close but even now Kakarot, Raditz and Nappa were people she would risk her life for. Vegeta had, had the biggest effect of all. Everything about him had intrigued her from the start.

Being around the saiyans had made her feel less lonely. It was almost as if they were a pack. Although they weren't her people they were practically related on a genetic level. She hadn't been in contact with her race since the day she had been taken. She had received information regarding her planet and father through Frieza but not being able to return to her planet felt wrong. A sudden soft knock on the door released her from her thoughts and she kept silent as the door opened and Chi Chi stepped in. Chi Chi turned and at the sight of Bulma jumped and held her chest.

"Jesus B. You scared the living daylight out of me… Why didn't you say something?" Bulma shrugged and responded.

"You should have sensed me in here. I haven't been concealing my power level." Chi Chi nodded and sighed walking into the centre of the room and facing away from Bulma.

"I know, I've just been… distracted lately. We are getting closer and closer to Frieza's ship and my fear is increasing." Chi Chi looked at the ground. Bulma sighed and stood up causing Chi Chi to glance at her.

"You know it'll be fine, I've done this hundreds of times." Chi Chi nodded. Bulma's attempt at comforting seemed to have no effect. The two hadn't spoken properly since Bulma had snapped at her in the control room when they were leaving planet Taska.

"Chi… about what I said in the control room… I-"Bulma's attempt to apologise was cut off.

"Oh, B! Don't worry about that, I shouldn't have pushed you when you were in that state. I should have known better." Bulma nodded and placed her hand on Chi Chi's shoulder thanking her for stopping her from apologising since she felt uncomfortable due to her pride.

"Chi… Who is it I've been sensing around you lately?" Bulma wiggled her eyebrows and changed the subject causing a rosy blush to spread across Chi Chi's cheeks. "Because if I had to guess… I'd say… hm this is a hard one… I know… Kakarot!" Bulma smirked even more as Chi Chi's cheeks went an even deeper shade of red.

"Er… No.." Chi Chi spun around and crossed her arms like a child.

"Oh.. My mistake was it Raditz? Or perhaps Nappa has stolen your heart. He's a little to bald for my taste but whom am I to stand in the way of and judge true love?" Bulma held her hand on her heart and spoke in a dramatic monologue and waved her arms around. Chi Chi suddenly spun round looking disgusted with her suggestion causing Bulma to burst out laughing and double over with cackles. After a few moments of dirty looks and cringes Chi Chi also joined Bulma in her giggles and the two traiyans fell to the floor holding their stomachs. In this peaceful moment they both forgot all worries.

"What happened?!" Both girls turned to the doorway and there stood a panicked Kakarot and Raditz. Behind Bulma could just about see the familiar flamed hair. At the sight of the two girls Kakarot and Raditz relaxed and chuckled.

"So you finally let your hair down Bulma!" Raditz chucked at his remark and got a death stare form Bulma which caused Chi Chi and Kakarot to burst out into laughter at the scared look that was now habiting on Raditz's feature.

"Oh Radz… You're going to regret that" A smirk spread on Bulma's features as she began running after the now retreating Raditz.

"NO B! I'M SORRY… PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE" They had made it to the living room with the others following closely behind when Raditz turned to see Bulma right behind him and tripped over a table in panic and landed flat on his face causing everyone to fall over with laughter. Even Vegeta let out a small chuckle which soon turned into a bellowing cackle along with the others. Nappa walked in and looked at the view in front of him. Raditz was now sitting on the floor rubbing his head, Chi Chi and Kakarot were rolling on the floor in pure fits of giggles, Bulma was clutching her stomach and leaning on the wall for support and Vegeta was chuckling next to the princess.

"Raditz you truly are a pathetic excuse for a saiyan" Nappa shook his head and chuckled along with them all.

"Hey! How was I supposed to avoid that table when I had Bulma right on my tail?" Raditz moaned continuing to rub his head.

"I know I'm beautiful Raditz but that shouldn't affect your eyesight!" Bulma chuckled and smirked.

"Well that explains his idiocy he was blinded by your ugly appearance" Vegeta smirked and chuckled as Bulma gave him a death glare.

"Ugly? Ah I see! I suppose my theory is correct. Interesting" Bulma retorted holding her chin in an overly dramatic way.

"What theory?" Vegeta glared. He was not expecting a calm response from the hot headed princess.

"Well, one, you didn't kiss me back earlier, and now you say that me Bulma the princess of all saiyans is ugly. It can only mean one thing!" Bulma stood on the sofa and shouted. "Vegeta the prince of all saiyans prefers the company of men!" Then she turned to him and said "Don't worry Vegeta it's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact I'm sure if you're lucky Raditz might agree to go on a date with you, If not perhaps there is-"

"Wait you two kissed?" Chi Chi muttered gobsmacked.

"Well technically-" Bulma was cut off as Vegeta lunged at Bulma but she fazed out of the way. Vegeta turned around to see her behind him. Now they both stood on sofas across form one and other.

"Wo Veggie no need to get all defensive on me" She winked at him.

"Girl! Don't test me" He threatened between clenched teeth.

"So you're not denying it?" She retorted with a raise of the eyebrows pretending to act shocked to annoy him even more.

"NO, I MEAN YES. UH I AM NOT GAY." Vegeta hmphed and crossed his arms. Bulma then turned to Raditz who had now stood up and was watching the two royals and laughing.

"Unlucky Radz, Guess you'll have to find another lover" Bulma chuckled as both saiyans glared at her and then flew at her. She once again fazed out of the way so Vegeta and Bulma swapped sofas and Raditz was now standing next to Vegeta.

"Aww, you two are so cute! Look at you practically holding hands!" Bulma began laughing again clearly ignoring the angered look on both the saiyans faces. They both flew at her but instead of fazing away again she grabbed two pillows and smacked both the saiyans on the face causing a mass of feathers to fall everywhere. At this point Nappa had rolled his eyes and fled back into the control room. She then chucked two pillows at Chi Chi.

"Chi! Take no prisoners!" Chi Chi nodded and laughed as she smacked Kakarot around the face with the pillow causing Kakarot to laugh and grab a pillow of his own causing them both to enter a heated duel.

"So Boys, whose man enough to challenged Princess Bulma the warrior and reigning champion of pillow fights?" Bulma smirked and chucked two pillows at Vegeta and Raditz. Raditz raised his hands in the air in surrender and Vegeta caught the pillow and smirked.

"You're on girl." Bulma winked at the prince, grabbed some more ammunition and charged down the hallway with the prince sharp on her tail. Giggling she stopped and spun around to face the prince and with a mischievous smirk she lifted the pillow into the air mirroring the Princes actions, they both brought their pillows down in an explosion of feathers. They continued to plummet each other with the pillows until the both collapsed onto the floor chuckling to themselves. They both laid there for a few moments in silence when Chi Chi and Kakarot ran down the hallway towards them. They were holding something behind their backs. They both looked at each other smiled mischievously and revealed two more pillows.

"CHI YOU BETRAYED ME… HOW COULD YOU!?" Bulma pretended to act hurt and grabbed her heart.

"Kakarot you have betrayed your own Prince. Hey Princess. What's the price for betraying the crown?" Vegeta turned to Bulma with a smirk.

"Well Vegeta… I do believe that it is… execution." Bulma smirked and grabbed the last pillow she had left after her battle with Vegeta and charged at Chi Chi beginning the battle! They had all taken the battle into the living room where they all exchanged blow for blow until they had gotten tired. Chi Chi and Kakarot had disappeared somewhere in the ship leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. They both sat in silence neither knowing what to say, until Bulma broke the silence.

"Vegeta…?"

"Hn" He grunted in acknowledgment.

"About what happened in the training room, wanna forget about it?" Bulma asked taking Vegeta by surprise. He sure as hell didn't want to forget about it, not only that but he couldn't seem to forget. But any attachments they formed would have to end in less than a week.

"Already forgotten about." He responded. He turned to look at Bulma but instead of a relived look she seemed troubled. She nodded and then stood up and headed towards her room leaving him alone in silence.

What the hell? Why was she acting this way? Wasn't that the response she wanted? All these questions. She sat on her bed thinking about the Prince. She couldn't deny her affections any longer and it seemed the Prince wasn't fazed by their kiss. Sure she hadn't asked him about it and it was one sided anyway but still! She sighed when she heard and aggressive knock.

"Girl open up!" Vegeta's husky voice responded from behind the door. She stood up and threw open the door.

"Wha-" Vegeta's lips suddenly crashed onto hers. Her eyes were open in surprise but she soon eased into it and instincts took over. She wrapped her armed around his neck and ran her fingers threw his jet black hair and kissed him back passionately.

**AN/ Keep the reviews coming they fuel my writing:P OOO Veggie came back for more! What will happen now?**

_elianni__- Woo! Go Girl Power!_

_he0ky__- True, Glad you liked the chapter!_

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx__- Thankyou! I hope so too!;)_

_ThomasaTa__- Glad you like the sarcasm! Thought I'd include more! Thankyou for your review!_

_Grumpy DelSan13__ & __LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta__- Thankyou for reviewing! _

_Fangirlqueen- Aha, Thankyou! I love reading reviews and you're incredibly welcome! Hope you like the chapter!_


	10. Welcome 'Home' Princess

Chapter 9

Welcome 'Home' Princess

Bulma gripped onto Vegeta's shoulder blades as he spun her around so that her back was up against the wall adjacent. Their lips still interlocked in a passionate exchange. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His fingers ran throughout her smooth blue hair. Vegeta broke the kiss and stared into her confusion filled eyes. Both were taking heavy breaths. He hadn't planned on kissing her but the urge had become too impossible to ignore. The peaceful and happy look that had appeared on her face during their pillow fight had given him a warm sensation that he couldn't explain. He had never seen her let her guard down, forget every hard detail of her difficult life and actually be a teenager. Sure growing up being a royal would have been difficult anyway, but under Frieza's command you have no choice but to mature. It was refreshing. In this moment, as he looked at her, he realises how truly beautiful she was. Every small detail about her was perfect.

"Er…Vegeta?" Her voice was soft and gentle. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips. "Is something wrong?" She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nope" Vegeta smirked at her and moved his hand down towards her ass. "Everything is just… fine" He pinched her cheek playfully. Bulma yelped and wiggled out of his grasp and sent him a death glare.

"What the hell Vegeta?! Why did you do that?" Bulma glared at him and he let out a soft chuckled as he approached her and cupped her face. They both stood in silence for a long time just watching each other with curiosity. She was speechless.

"You're beautiful" He stopped smirking and he looked almost peaceful. A huge blush spread across Bulma's face and her voice adopted a panicked tone.

"Uh.. I… Erm… I have to go check on… some… things…" And with that she fazed out of the room leaving behind a very confused saiyan Prince standing alone.

Bulma had been sitting in the control room for a good twenty minutes. She sat with both her legs on the chair and her knees pressed to her chest. Her head down. A relationship between Vegeta and her was a definite no. They would be on Frieza's ship in a little over 5 days. Their relation was dangerous, toxic even, yet that made it all the more exciting and impossible to ignore. She wanted him. And she wanted him bad. She craved his company and it was killing her. His spark and quick remarks were what first attracted her to him. He matched her in every way. Ability, Strength, Intelligence and Hot tempered. Suddenly a bleep was sounded on the control panel which Bulma now gave her full attention.

"That's impossible… we should have at least a week?" She muttered to herself in complete and utter shock.

They were about to dock Frieza's master ship.

The screen above her flashed on. Frieza's malevolent smirk lit up the screen. Bulma shifted in her chair, bringing her feet to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to speak.

"Bulma dearest, when you dock I want all you monkey brats to head towards my command room. No detours. I don't think I can wait a moment longer. Welcome home my princess" The last part made Bulma's entire body inwardly cringe. This place was far from her home and oh how that bastard loved to rub it in her face. The screen cut off before she could retort some sarcastic comment that would most likely land her in even more shit that she was already in. She turned to look out the window, and her eyes lay upon the ship. Before it had a cloaking device but since they were docking that had been removed. So now her personal hell was in full view. All of a sudden Chi Chi, Kakarot, Raditz and Nappa entered the control room.

"Bulma… What's happened? I thought we had 5 days left?" Chi Chi asked with worry and confusion. The panic was clear in her voice.

"So did I Chi…" Bulma let out a deep sigh before spinning round to face them all. "Has Vegeta been informed?" Bulma asked.

"Informed of what?" A huff voice was heard behind the group. Vegeta entered and looked at Bulma and then his eyes noticed the giant ship behind her.

"Fuck." Was all he managed to articulate.

"My thoughts exactly" Bulma responded. She was now looking at him. He looked fine but it was clear to her that he wanted an explanation for his abrupt abandonment. She couldn't blame him in all honesty she wanted an explanation for the sudden kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt your loving stare off but shouldn't we be getting prepared to dock?" It was Nappa that spoke and broke the silence.

"Hn, Indeed" Vegeta muttered tearing his eyes away from Bulma's glowing blue orbs.

"Everyone pack up and do whatever you need to do to prepare yourselves. We will be on board in 3 minutes" With Bulma's instructions they all left to prepare except Vegeta who had stayed. He just stood staring at her. Neither knew what to say.

"Vegeta… We can't … If Frieza knew he would use it to his advantage. I need to focus on increasing my strength and destroying the bastard" Bulma spoke keeping her eyes on the ground. When she mustered the courage to look up Vegeta harboured an emotionless expression. After a few moments he finally put her out of her misery and responded.

"I know" She looked up at him and he approached. "But… I will not allow that lizard to stand in the way of what I want. Don't allow him the victory and satisfaction of keeping you from your desires. Hasn't he taken enough?" Before she had a chance to respond he left. She let out a breath she had been holding onto. Since when had Vegeta been so knowledgeable and calm for that matter?

"PREPARING TO BOARD" The robotic monitor voice brought everyone into the control room as the ship made it's finally movements into hell. All were dressed in full combat gear unsure of what the day would in tale. Bulma however saw no point in dressing up for Frieza and kept her basic spandex and limited armour on knowing no armour would protect her from the hell that was about to be raised. The ship shook as it entered the main ship and Bulma turned and nodded to Chi Chi before leaving through the ships entrance.

Bulma always found that Frieza's ship looked worse after returning from a purge. The grey colour scheme was much to be desired and the place was bleak and depressing. Without a seconds notice she headed towards Frieza's command room. She didn't bother checking the saiyans and Chi Chi were following as she knew they would be on her tail. After navigating the maze that was Frieza's ship that she had come to know blindfolded and receiving stares from Frieza's men she barged into this room despite the protests from his guards. She stood arms crossed and body leaning slightly to one side. She stood in silence and gave the tyrant in front of her a menacing glare. He was with his number one lackeys Dodoria and Zarbon, as usual. Dodoria had a huge smirk plastered on his face, seemingly knowing what was about to take place. He had always hated Bulma the most, Zarbon didn't seem to care either way, but Dodoria had harboured a grudge. The others entered the room and stood behind Bulma.

"Bulma dear… Who taught you your manners? It's only polite to knock before entering I could have been entertaining guests" Frieza's cold smirk had little effect on Bulma. She knew full well what 'entertaining guests' meant and it was not something she wanted to imagine. Frieza'sconcubine selection was renowned across the universe. He then looked behind her acknowledging the others and spoke. "You may all leave. The princess and I have some things to discuss alone." He smirked once more. Bulma didn't expect this. She was sure he would punish her in front of the others to test their loyalty. It seemed he notice Vegeta shift slightly at the thought of leaving her so his smirk grew.

"In fact, Vegeta why don't you stay? What I have to say may apply to you also" Vegeta crossed his arms and merely grunted seeming to not care. The others turned to leave; Chi Chi quickly nodded at Bulma and followed Kakarot out reluctantly.

"Hmph. Can we skip the sarcastic comments and get to why we are here? It would after all save your precious time if we go straight to the point" Frieza's smirk only widened at Bulma's response to his previous statement and it was clear Dodoria had something to say but he kept his mouth shut since he wanted to watch the show.

"As you wish my princess" Frieza quickly fazed behind Bulma and smacked her across the face, knocking her to the floor. From her position on the floor he kicked her continuously in the stomach. Bulma saw Vegeta tense and begin to step forward.

"Vegeta… Stay back... Don't be reckless" She coughed out from her position on the floor. She was clutching her stomach and although it was clear she was in immense pain you would not be able to tell by her facial expression. It was cold and emotionless. She knew how to shut off her emotions and it was times like this she was most grateful for that ability. She didn't want Frieza to have an ounce of satisfaction.

"Yes monkey prince. It would be wise to listen to Bulma here; if you attempt stop this I will only increase the force of the blows. So far I have been rather kind haven't I Bulma? In fact Zarbon. Make sure the prince doesn't move. I don't want my time with my dear princess to be interrupted" Frieza sent a grin of pure evil at Vegeta. Zarbon quickly fazed behind Vegeta and placed him in a choke hold. "Fuck you." Vegeta blurted out and began attacking Zarbon. But nothing reduced his hold on the Prince.

"Now, Bulma, Would you please inform me why you failed your rather simple mission?" At this point Frieza grabbed Bulma and was holding her by her neck so that their eyes were level. Bulma spat blood in his face and smirked.

"Go on Frieza. Beat me. It's nothing I haven't experience one hundred times over. I have nothing left to lose. You've taken me from my home, separated me from my people and risen me in this shithole" A smirk emitted from her face.

"But dear we both know that's not true. I haven't taken everything. You've become rather fond of your team haven't you? Especially Chi Chi. I have grown tired of your unruly and rebellious behaviour. At first it was fun but the act is growing old that is why I have made arrangements for you to be sent to Cooler. You will work under his command alone until you are loyal and tamed. You leave in an hour." If Bulma had ever hated Frieza it was in this moment.

"You… bastard." She seethed out. Frieza chuckled.

"OH I know." He dropped her on the floor leaving her in a clump. "Zarbon release the monkey. Monkey take her to your chambers and get her cleaned up." Vegeta went forward and picked up her broken body. "We can't have my brother seeing you in this state my dear, he would be quite disappointed, oh and I should mention that if you believed I had quite the temper then you will be shocked by Cooler, his torture methods are renowned across the universe but I'm sure you'll come to understand why first hand." Bulma spat another mouthful of blood onto the floor and glared at Frieza.

"Goodbye my dear. I will see you in 3 years. Hopefully by your 17th birth day you will have learned to respect your superiors"


End file.
